1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine component and the utilization of a new type of cast iron alloy for an engine component.
In the field of internal combustion engines, it is necessary to ensure especially good wear qualities for various parts and certain areas of the affected parts. This concerns cylinder liners and engine pistons, for example. For engine pistons in particular, the ring seal groove area requires reinforcement in order to improve the wear behavior. This particularly concerns the ring carriers which, although initially provided for as separate elements on an engine piston, can be integrally cast in, for example.
2. Prior Art
For the described areas, a high-alloy austenitic cast iron material is known from DE 100 49 598 A1 which can have different compositions.
DE 40 26 611 A1 discloses a material for a brake block that can contain zirconium.